


Diamond in the Rough

by Dark_Puck



Series: We Can't Afford to be Innocent [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Puck/pseuds/Dark_Puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zexion and Lexaeus discuss the Organization's most recent prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place immediately after [Permafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312374); I highly recommend that that be read first.

Zexion had completed his mission with his usual thoroughness but with unusual alacrity. Had he emotions, he might admit to anticipation, even eagerness — he wanted to see Rufus' expression when Lexaeus brought him in. He had no doubt the Taciturn Stalwart would succeed where Xaldin, Demyx, and Marluxia had all failed. True, Marluxia had at least captured Tseng, but Rufus was their target..

Perhaps Lexaeus could offer insight on why that mission was so constantly failed.

A Portal opened in the Grey Room, and Zexion rose to his feet, recognising Lexaeus' bulk and shock of red hair.  Spying the weakly struggling white-clad figure tucked under one solid arm, he allowed a smile to cross his face.

"Welcome back, Lexaeus," he said. "I knew you could do it."

But Lexaeus looked grave rather than pleased, and said, "No."

Zexion blinked. "No?"

"Have a look."

At one time, such vagueness would have vexed him. Now, Zexion merely moved closer, and realised immediately that Lexaeus' captive had more hair that one would expect from Rufus.

With a movement that almost resembled a shrug, Lexaeus shifted the person in his arms to a bridal carry, revealing an oddly familiar — not Rufus, not at all, but familiar — face.

Frowning, Zexion peered closer, noting dazed amber eyes, water still dripping from pale blonde hair—

" _No_ ," he said with uncharacteristic emphasis. "Absolutely not!  Put her back."

"Zexion," Lexaeus rumbled, disapproval evident in his tone despite a lack of emotion.

Zexion scowled in turn. He did _not_ appreciate being scolded like a recalcitrant child. He was about to inform the Stalwart of this when he finally realised what her presence, rather than her existence, indicated.

The facts lined up quickly in his head: Marluxa returning only with Tseng, Demyx's pair of failures, Xaldin returning empty-handed for nearly a decade.

His lips thinned as he looked at the impossible girl, past her familiar features to the dazed look in her eyes, the odd _emptiness_ of magical exhaustion, the short branch clutched in her hand.

"How many?" he asked Lexaeus.

"Tseng recruited three; Elena was likely the greatest asset," Lexaeus answered.

"I assume she has an affinity for ice magic?" Ice would make her more than capable of stymieing both Demyx and Marluxia.

Lexaeus nodded. "Her usage of the element is unorthodox, but effective — when I confronted her, she cast her first spell on the ground."

Zexion allowed his eyes to widen appreciably. "Clever," he allowed. Perhaps she was Vexen's after all.

With a gentle grip he wouldn't have used two minutes prior, Zexion took her hand in his and worked her makeshift wand free. Nothing more than a twig at first glance, but then he smelled Marluxia's power on it and took a closer look. Plant and ice magic had combined to create a potent artefact.

Zexion raised his eyes to Lexaeus'. "What of the other two?"

"Between Tseng and Elena in age," Lexaeus reported. "The younger one looks like Axel."

Zexion drummed his fingers against the wand. "And the other one?"

The Stalwart shook his head. "I don't know where he came from. But he put himself in my path to buy Rufus and Elena time to escape."

Zexion hissed thoughtfully. "Tseng knew what he was doing."

"Tseng was Dilan's protégé."

And Rufus had been Ansem's son — smug and insufferable, but protective of what he considered _his_.

A smile crossed Zexion's face.

Lexaeus raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get her in a cell," Zexion said. "We should prepare a reception for the crown prince's arrival."

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written when I was bored at work. >.> It's amazing how productive you can be when there is literally nothing happening.
> 
> Many thanks go to Corinth and Aly for putting up with me texting pictures of the writing to them and encouraging me to continue on; thanks also go to Ferret and to magicgenetek for letting me throw it at them in chunks over Skype!


End file.
